


Not A Second Time

by EbethBeatlebub



Series: Starrison Ficlets [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Swearing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbethBeatlebub/pseuds/EbethBeatlebub
Summary: George would gladly take all the punches in the world for Ringo, but per Ringo's wishes, he'll try to not let it happen a second time.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Not A Second Time

George was gonna be feeling the imprint of that bloke's fist in the back of his eye for the rest of his life, wasn't he? He didn't give a rat's arse though, he'd take all the bloody punches for Ringo. Felt like just the other day the three of them had been too scared of him, but now George was willing to kick ass and  _ get  _ his  _ own  _ ass kicked for him. Of course... being  _ basically _ in  _ love  _ with the drummer in question may have added fuel to his already brightly burning fire of loyalty. Ringo wasn't just  _ any  _ drummer. Far as George was concerned, he was  _ his. _ He touched at the quickly darkening bruise around his eye and scowled each time it hurt. He'd live of course, he didn't need to  _ see  _ to play, but it still sucked. He didn't hear when Ringo showed up, but a bejewelled hand reached out to grab his, pulling it away from his face. 

" _ Christ _ , what  _ happened _ ?" he asked, the notch between his brows growing deeper with worry. That's exactly what George  _ didn't  _ want him to do; worry. 

"It's nothin'. It'll be fine," he tried to calm him down. 

Ringo wasn't having it though. He dragged him off to a quiet, less smelly place (hard to manage round this place, but still), and sat him down. He sat next to him and leaned over examining the damage with a mixture of worry and an underlying hint of rage on his face. Making eye contact again, he gave George a look that turned his insides to mush. His tough guy act was squashed by those simmering but  _ gorgeous  _ eyes, his mature hair, that furious pout. 

"Who did this to you?" he asked, serious as anything. 

George stumbled to find words, but managed to spit out "I don't even know..." he'd hardly seen the guy at all. 

"This was about me, wasn't it?" the drummer muttered, his face falling into a softer one, eyes downcast. George didn't think himself the type to cry but he felt like he sort of wanted to purely out of frustration. This whole night had been fucking  _ shite _ . They were due to go back on again soon, or whatever, George didn't really care right now. He didn't want to move. All this drama just because they couldn't give Ringo a  _ chance.  _

"They don't deserve you, y'know," he muttered, "you're bloody brilliant. They can't see that? Bugger em," 

Ringo looked back up, sliding his hand secretively over the younger man's thigh and then behind his back. 

"You still don't deserve to take punches for  _ me,"  _ he replied firmly. Making sure there was no one around, he leaned over, a ringed finger under George's chin. George closed the distance quickly, pressing a hasty but loaded kiss onto his lips, biting the bottom one gently as he pulled away. They couldn't share the kisses or touches they wanted,  _ needed _ , but it was enough for now. 

"I don't deserve it, but you're worth getting hurt over, Rich," he said softly. 

Ringo smiled sadly, "Don't be soft... What am I gonna do if ye get  _ too  _ hurt? You're only human, y'know," 

George smiled back, "They won't get me," then he quickly stole a second kiss, "Not twice. I'll be ready this time, "


End file.
